


One Last Chance

by Multifiiction



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types, X reader - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Eddie just can't take the loneliness any longer, he needs that one person who made him feel safe and loved, back.
Relationships: Eddie Blake&Reader, Edward Blake & Original Female Character(s), Edward Blake x Reader, Edward Blake/Reader, Edward Blake/You, Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Reader, The Comedian x Reader, The Comedian&Reader, The Comedian/reader, The Comedian/you
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	One Last Chance

Edward Blake, The Comedian, the grade-A-asshole.  
Some people thought that he was the devil himself, he was the furthest thing from a saint.  
There was blood on his hands, innocent blood. He claimed he didn't care. He said he didn't give a fuck.   
But the truth was that nightmares troubled him. He couldn't sleep, he was constantly awake, seeing the innocent faces he killed. And for what? Power? Duty? Anger?  
He wasn't sure himself.  
One thing he was sure of, no one cared about him. No one. Not the women he brought home, not his 'friends'. And after The Watchmen split up, he was even more alone.  
Loneliness and anger were all that he had left. Besides the nightly terrors, he had nothing.  
So, he turned to the one thing he was sure of, bars, in there alcohol and women.  
He was ruining himself, and he knew, but he just didn't care. Not like there was something for him out there, no reason for him to go back to his apartment, no reason to pick up the phone and call someone. There was no one to call.  
He was alone. Like most of his life, he survived by pretending he didn't care. When deep down, he did. Of course, he did. Sitting home alone, watching the TV wasn't a dream.  
He so desperately wanted someone to be there with him, someone to hug while he watched that shitty show. Someone who would fall asleep on his chest while he pretended to be annoyed so he can carry them to bed before hugging them close one more time.  
He needed that someone.  
He needed you.  
Edward wasn't even sure how he got to your place. Standing in front of your door, afraid to knock. Funny that you scared him more than a fucking war or men with guns. And that was because he knew the men could only hurt him physically. But you, you held his heart. His barely feeling, barely beating, small, cold, and broken heart.  
His mind didn't even register when his hand moved and knocked. It was only his ears that picked up on the sound.  
Then he heard the keys and the locks. The door flew open, and there you stood, in an oversized shirt and shorts. Hair messy, no make up the TV behind you still playing.  
"Eddie, what are you doing here?" your voice soft, no anger. Which shocked him, he deserved to be slapped across the face, after what he did.  
"I..." the question was simple, yet he didn't know how to answer. Tell you that he missed you? That he wants you back? Tell you about the nightmares that follow him since you left? "I'm sorry." he simply said, not meeting your eyes as he started to walk away. As soon as he turned he expected the noise of your door closing, but instead, he heard footsteps.  
You grabbed his bicep and turned him to face you, his eyes didn't look at you, but yours were searching his face. All you saw is a broken, scared man.  
"Come on in," you said as you guided him back to your door and inside. You closed the door behind him. "I knew you would come back," you said as you watched him take his shoes and jacket off. "You left your cigars here," you said as you walked into the kitchen where you put the cigars in the cabinet. You put them on the counter and waited for him.  
"That's not why I'm here,"  
"Oh, I know. You are here to explain why you suddenly decided to leave. You are here because no one fucking cares but me. It's your nightmares right?"  
"Not just that," he said looking at you as he finally took a seat beside you at your table.  
"Alright. Five months ago, I woke up one morning, no clothes of yours, no note, no you, nothing. An empty bed and me. Then when I went to your place, a lovely ginger bimbo opened the door asking me if I'm looking for "Daddy". So, you left because you were scared of commitment, decided to get the first chick into your place so you can be sure when I come over she will open the door and I will get the message. I will get angry that you cheated and you will tell me that it was all a lie and you never actually love me. Right?"  
He could only nod.  
You were a smart woman.  
"And I believed it, but a few days later it all made sense and I realized why you did what you did. And now you are here to explain everything and ask for my apology."  
"Yes."  
"Let me just ask, when did you realize that it was a mistake?"  
"A week later, when my whiskey ran out."  
"Okay. I understand, I always did. You are a terrible man, a monster as you like to say. You killed, scammed, beat, lied to, and cheated people. I believe we had a few conversations about it. I know you are not the type of man that would settle down and have one woman, or at least you like to think so. You told me about the pregnant woman who you killed, you told me that you were afraid you would hurt me. But let me tell you this, I love you. As stupid of me that is, I do. I should probably care what you did in the past, but I don't. Not when you were nothing but nice to me." his hand ran along the table to catch yours. "I love you, but I can't be with you if you will decide every other month that you need a time out I am not a ragdoll or a puppet. I forgive you once, right now. But in the future, I'm not sure I will be able to. Not if I was to see another pretty young woman open the door for me."  
He nodded his head. His mind running in circles, trying to figure out how did he deserve such an angel.  
"I promise you. I won't leave. During the last months I was a mess. I missed you. The moment I realized I wanted you back was as I was sitting on the couch watching that fucking show you love so much. I swear I fucking felt you right there, here." he said as he gestured to his side. "Where you always hugged me. I-I am a fucking idiot. It was exactly as you said. I was scared of commitment. To think that I was to lose you one day fucking scared me, it still does."  
"Is that because you are The Comedian and an enemy might hurt me or you are scared I will leave you for another man?"  
"Both."  
You stood up and hugged him to yourself, his head resting on your stomach as he hugged your waist.  
"No more running away." you said and he shook his head. "No more bimbos. No more doubts. One last chance Eddie. Don't fuck it up,"  
"I promise you, I won't. I love you." he said and you stroked his scalp with your fingers and nails.  
"I love you too." you pulled back and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips.  
Everyone deserved one more chance, even if they were as bad as Eddie was.  
"Now, let's go to the couch. I still want to watch this movie." you said pulling him to the couch.  
And soon, there he was.  
No longer alone, no more nightmares, no more loneliness. Just you and him cuddling on the couch.  
No more doubt.


End file.
